You Don't Know What's she's been Through
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Malon's mother died and she blames herself for the death of her mother. Zelda gets jealous when Link comforts her.


**Malon's POV**

"Malon, its not your fault!" My father hugged me tightly as I cried.

"I just miss her." My mother had died a few weeks ago, I couldn't get over it, its my fault that she died.

"You don't need to balme yourself over your mother's death."

I took some deep breathes to help me keep calm. I pulled away from my father. "I have to feed the horese." I hopped off my bed and I left my room.

I rushed down the stairs and I left the house. I actually lied to him, the horese didn't need to be feed. I just wated to be alone.

I entered the barn, where the cows were mowing and boy did it smell, I sat on the hay, remebering the memories I had with my mother. Suddenly her death came to my mind.

I remember it was in the evening, mom and I were delivering milk to Hyrule castle. As we were getting the milk outof the cart, the horse was acting up.

My mother went up to it and tried to calm it down, then the horse just kicked her in the head, and she laid there and she died.

Tears suddenly rolled down my cheeks and I began to cry. It was my fault, I knew we should of used Epona. Suddenly the door of the barn opened, I glanced at the person, it was my good friend Link.

"I heard you crying are you okay?" He asked me as he walked over to me.

"Just missing my mom."

"I wanted to see if you want to go swim in the lake with Zelda," Link suggested.

"I'd love to go!" I stood up from the hay, brushing off the hay off my clothes as he walked out of the barn.

"I need to change, I said as I go in my house.

"You're back," my father said.

"I'm going swiming with Link and Zelda." I rushed up to my room to change.

I looked through my drawer and I found a yellow one piece bathing suit. I put that on and I left the room, I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and I left the house and met up with Link.

"Let's go."

We walked in Hyrule Field, we ran down the hill with our hair dancing in the wind and he met up with Zelda. She was already in the water.

"Hey guys," she smiled kindly.

We both smiled at we jumped in the water.

"Ahh! Its cold!"

Link and Zelda laughed at my reaction.

"Its not that bad," Link said.

Zelda slashed me.

"Hey! Stop!"

They both laughed.

"Summer is sure great," Link said.

"You must be happy that you don't have to go on missions," I said.

"Yup, and Navi is on vacation as well, its nice not hearing her voice," Link said.

"Gosh Link, good thing she's not around," Zelda said.

"You need to be nice to her," I teased.

"Would you like it when somebody says 'hey listen or hey Link'?"

Zelda and I were laughing.

"Hey! Its not funnying!"

Link slashed us and we slashed him back.

We'd push each other down in the water and do all kinds of things in the water.

Link pushed me down in the water, memories of the death of my mom came to my mind, instead of the horse accident it was her drowning. I got back to the surface scearming.

"Malon! What's wrong?" Link asked.

I got out of the water, alone with Link. "My mom," I said between sobs.

Link wrapped his arm around me for comfort. "Its okay, I'm here."

I could see that Zelda rolled her eyes. What's her problem? "Well I gotta go home." She walked out of the water, she wrapped her towel around her and she walked off.

Link got my towel, he placed on my shoulders. "What came to your mind?"

"When you pushed me in the water, my mom was drowning."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that. Are you okay now?"

"Take me home," I rose to my feet alone with Link, he placed his towel on his shoulders. We walked away from the lake.

"Every time I do something, my mom comes to my mind," I said.

"The things you do. Is that the way she died in your thoughts?"

I nodded. "Its weird. I have no idea why its like that."

We made it to the reach. Link opened the door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"With Zelda?"

"Maybe the two of us could hangout."

I smiled. "Bye."

He closed the door behind him.


End file.
